


two and then three

by rangerchikin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Family, M/M, but it's not smut, male pregnancy in descs, omegaverse AU, rated because it involves childmaking, they got a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerchikin/pseuds/rangerchikin
Summary: Trey and Jade are planning to conceive a child.(Omegaverse AU.)
Relationships: Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	two and then three

**Author's Note:**

> i made this on impulse please dont judge me,,

Catching air back into their lungs, they bask in each other's arms in the afterglow of earth shattering peaks, indulging themselves in each other's presence to their heart's content. They've made their choice today. What's left was waiting for the knot to loose up, but for the time being, staying like this is more than enough.

Trey runs his palm through his husband's sweaty, turquoise locks, adoring the face beneath him that stares right back, still in the finest state of contentment. Jade welcomes Trey's affectionate touches with a weak smile, leaning into the hand that combs his hair tirelessly.

“You're amazing.” Trey whispered. Jade breathed a chuckle.

“I hope you didn't say that because we just had sex.”

“Haven't I told you often enough?” he laughs, closing in to land a kiss on his lover's cheek. He remained there, muttering sweet truths for Jade to hear. “That you're inhumanely beautiful and a simply breathtaking being?”

“Now you're just mumbling words,” Jade caresses the skin of Trey's bare back under his palm, appreciating their closeness. “I'm not entirely human, apparently. So you're not wrong.”

Currently free of his glasses, Trey delved his face into the crook of Jade's neck, seeking a place to inhale his scent and plants yet another kiss there. “Jade.”

“Hm?”

“What will you do if it's a girl?”

That took a few moments of silence before Jade raised a voice. “You're aware no matter then gender, we are...”

“I know,” Trey smiled upon the sincerity of Jade's line of thoughts. He was never the first man to be sincere at all, yet planning for a family changed him this way. “I just wanted to know what you'll do once you get to see them. What if it's a boy, too?”

“..Fufu. I haven't thought of that, to be honest with you.” Jade contemplated over the question, taking it as a serious essay. “No matter what they will be, I'll have them learn how to swim, that's for sure. I'll take them to a walk on the mountain when they get older.. And it would be lovely to see them learn how to bake from you.”

Those words turned into the vivid image of them walking hand in hand with a child in the middle. That might be too soon, Trey mused. But he cherishes how real the thoughts felt now, that it could simply be a few months away to be true. They had talked through all they needed to be prepared for caring a child, and they were ready—suddenly a thought came racing in, and Trey feigned a gasp.

“What if they are twins?”

Jade blinks in unavailability to react. He then laughs, the sound faltering as it was overwhelmed by his will to sleep. “You're really getting excited.”

“I can't help it. You're the mother.”

“Oh?” Jade took one hand to tangle it over Trey's olive, messy hair. “Trey-san is a very giddy father to be.”

Trey raised from where he rested and gazes into Jade's eyes, fondly smiling at him, and began mercilessly peppering kisses on his face. Jade was all but a breathy, giggly mess, politeness retiring from his visage that night.

* * *

An echoing ding from the oven announced the end of their wait of a homemade pie that is now cooked. A pair of small steps navigated through the kitchen, curiously peeking behind a table with caution. It was a child, barely over a year old. His dark green hair, that has a darker shade of black on one side is neatly combed after shower, and the flushing red of his puffy cheeks compliments orbs of gold in his eyes that shines for what was kept inside their oven.

The child perked up upon the approaching noise of his father, who picked him up from his hiding and carries him in his arms.

“Caught you sneaking for the pie, croissant boy.” Trey bears a grin, to which the child mimicked, and pinches the tiny nose in endearment. “It's not safe for you to be here.”

“Daa,” the small man called. He seemed to not catch up on talking yet, but had succeeded on recognizing the people he needed to. He flailed his petite hands around to reach for his father, “Dadda,” he repeats. Trey couldn't resist kissing his chubby cheeks to reward his efforts.

They arrived in the living room, where Jade busied himself with a book on the sofa, then abandoned his reading to welcome the newcomers. “Is someone caught sneaking around again?”

“All the way to the kitchen.” Trey explained, part truth and part amazed. “He was standing when I caught him, can you believe?”

“I don't have doubts.” extending his hand towards them, Jade keeps a smile that brings their baby to laugh as Trey transferred him into Jade's arms. “Next time we see him, he'll be flying somewhere.”

“You're pressing my qualities on him?” taking a seat next to them, Trey snickered. He had expected Jade to give him a look, but his husband was so absorbed with their son in his hold to do that. The sight made him feel like he was in love all over again. To be honest with himself, he might have already.

Accompanying Jade during pregnancy had thought him that having a child costed them way more than they imagined. Mentally, in particular. Jade was advised to abstain from returning into the sea, as their baby was conceived in a human body, and it had taken a lot of effort to go over the process without letting him return home. When Trey held his hand through delivery, he could feel that they were equally grateful the wait will finally be over. It was true that taking care of a baby is not free of hurdle, but it's certainly everything they wanted. Their child hadn't bought anything but happiness.

“Maa,” mumbled their baby. Jade smiles and strokes a thumb over his cheek, right before knocking on the door caught their attention.

“That's Floyd and Azul.” Jade declared. They have been regularly inviting them for the weekend to have their son get used to their presence. Jade still works with and sees them often, and they wanted their son to not see them as strangers. Especially not his own twin brother.

“This early?”

Regardless of the untimely visit, they invited their guests in, who were immediately preoccupied with their youngest host. Floyd, who have always admired everything tiny, never failed to be overjoyed to spend time with his nephew. Azul took fancy on teaching their child a lot of things, which they were pretty convinced are too early for him to learn, but allowed it to happen for its harmlessness.

Trey got reminded of the dish they were preparing early to welcome them, realizing it has cooled for some time and ready to serve. “Oh, right. I'll get the pie.” he said, excusing himself to the kitchen.

Over the course of being a father, nothing gets livelier than hearing their closest peers blatantly express adoration for their son. Trey had noted their different methods of doing that. Azul and Floyd are no exception.

“He must learn how to write.” he caught Azul said.

“Azul, that is too early.”

“Jade is right~ Everything Azul thinks is study like a maniac.”

“That is fine. Your child have been following my teachings splendidly. I believe it's essential for children to recognize basic letters early.”

“But Azul, this isn't your kid, you know~”

The cherry pie is finally done and dressed. It might not be the accurate dish to serve, because he knew another friend of his who appreciates cherry pie more than they do, but he is as delighted to have it served.

Trey walked into the living room where they stayed, holding a tray of the pie. He was there in time to witness Jade, guiding their child's petite hand to write his own name with a crayon.

On a wrinkled white paper, in the color of green, he wrote 'Cyan'.

**Author's Note:**

> i will now forever be remembered as that one writer with severe treyjade brainrot.
> 
> long story short a favorite treyjade artist of mine made an omegaverse comic and while me and my friends were screaming about one of them they said "BUT I WANNA SEE THE CHILD" so.................. (yes afu i am looking at you)
> 
> i'm aware omegaverse is not everyone's cup of tea, so i hope you didn't read this if you're not comfortable!


End file.
